


Mary Warrens Demise

by MiloBaggins



Category: The Crucible - Miller
Genre: Abigail Williams is mentioned, I Don't Even Know, Other, Witchcraft, what even is this?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:22:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28416078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiloBaggins/pseuds/MiloBaggins
Summary: Mary Warren and what she thought before she enters the play in Act 1.





	Mary Warrens Demise

The town looms over me as the chatter of the village infiltrates my ears. ‘Witchcraft’ they say. ‘Betty is possessed by the Devil’ they say. The words bounce around my head until I cannot stand it any longer. She is not a witch and I know it! If Abby had not organised the dance that night, then we would not have had the chance of getting whipped! Or hanged if it is rumoured that we have been doing witchcraft! If she had only paid little heed to me as I was working on the farm that night, then I would not be in such a predicament. Why does she always have the power to make me feel wanted, so as to use me for her dirty tricks? I only went with Abby, under the impression that there was something there to help Goody Proctor with her sadness! I did this, despite Goody Proctor’s warning that it was dangerous to be out and about after dark. 

I have to see if Betty is alright. I do not want to be hanged like those in Boston! If Abby is there I can try and get her to tell the truth. We must or we’ll end up dead. She will not listen to me, but I have to try. Abby is the boss after all.

~

I am almost out of breath, but I have to keep going. The road seems to lengthen as I attempt to run faster and faster. People’s lives do not stop, simply because someone is in trouble. If that were so, then we would never be fulfilled. It is God’s work that we are who we are. I do not want to be accused of witchcraft, but I fear that it is what is going to happen to me. If what happened in Boston is anything to go by, then I really need to know what to do and whose side I need to be on. I need to be able to get out of this moment alive, but it seems to be impossible.

These days it is so very confusing. It is hard to see whose side I should be on. There is no witchcraft in Salem, but it is difficult to determine who is right and who is wrong. Or better yet, who is innocent and who is guilty.

~

I ran and the chatter followed. ‘Witchcraft’, ‘Betty is possessed’, ‘the Devil has come to Salem.’ It gets louder and louder before it is overrun by the sound of the village singing a psalm. What am I to do? I cannot get in until they have finished, but I need to see Abby before we start to be suspected and questioned. I am sure that someone noticed we were missing that night. I know Mr. Proctor certainly did, although I do not suspect that he knew where I was. He says that he is looking for me more than his cows anyhow. Although I really do not see how. This town is so small, and I am so often not far from Mr. Parris’ house or on the farm itself. I am sure he is over-exaggerating.

~

The stairwell is empty and the need to get to Betty’s room is overwhelming. I run. I stop. I start again. The stairs too many to get there in time. A hallway finally emerges in front of me and I can hear Abby talking. The possibilities of what is going to happen to us overclouds my mind. I stumble on a loose nail. That was not there before. Or maybe I didn’t notice. I don’t pay attention to anything but what happened that night.

Funny how one night can change a person, change a town. Even one such as Salem.  
I know that it certainly changed me. For better or worse, I will never know.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work, but comments are appreciated, so that I can know what to work on! :)


End file.
